residente evil: warning of blood
by nikounkore
Summary: leon, tiene una nueva mision. ya que las plagas no fueron completamente destruidas y umbrella esta renciondo, mientras el virus esta expandiendoce de nuevo. merried una chika de 12 años, estara involucrad junto a la aventura de leon. - pesimo summary


Inicio: 3 años después de mi misión, en España, sobre una secta llamada "los iluminados";

Inicio: _3 años después de mi misión, en España, sobre una secta llamada "los iluminados";_

_Una plaga en la cual, Sus marcas fueron dejadas en el subterráneo del castillo de la familia _

"_Salazar", quienes sirvieron a "lord sadler", quien era el líder de los iluminados._

_Siempre creí, que después del desastre de umbrella, el RPD no me haría volver contratar, pero a cabo de esos 6 años después del el desastre de umbrella más 3 de España, me volvieron a integrar. Pero esta vez a una fuerza, la cual trabaja contra el virus, aunque a etsado tranquilo_

_Tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_Atte. Leon Scoth Kennedy _

**Biohazar: warning of blood **

**Residente maligno: peligro en la sangre**

**Umbrella, racoon, España, y ahora canada, el virus se expande suspiro- dijo una chica mirando por la ventana de un automóvil**

**Merried esta triste, por que se separo de su novio- molestaba un chico junto a ella en el asiento trasero del auto**

**Cállate michel, que yo no tengo novio- grito merried empezando a pelar con su hermano**

**Dejen de pelear- dijo su madre al volante. Merried mira por la ventana del frente.**

**MAMÁ, CUIDADO- advirtió merried, ya que un camión se dirigía por el frente. Parecia estar dispuestos a chocarlos. Su madre en el intento de desviarse del camión chocan, con el muro de roca del lado derecho de la vacía carretera. Merriede abre los ojos, ya que los serro fuertemente del miedo. **

**Michel, michel, despierta- dijo Merried moviendo a su hermano de un lado a otro. Este empieza abrir los ojos- mamá, mamá, dijo merried- empezando a cristalizar su vos. Su madre no respondía**

**Merried sierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente. Toma a su hermano de la muñeca, salen del auto y miran el camión, el cual también se había estrellado. Del camión, sale una persona, con un extraño parasito en la cabeza**

**Michael, se esconde detrás de merried**

**- hermana, que es eso- dijo asustado**

**- michel, quédate aquí dijo sacando una navaja de su bolsillo**

**-que haces con eso- dijo michel**

**- me la dieron en los scauth- dijo merried alejándose de su hermano. Merried se acerca al extraño tipo, y le pega una patada en el parasito, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, luego le toma por el cuello, y empieza acortar constantemente, hasta que el parasito explota.**

**- merried ayúdame- dijo su hermano siento raptado por un hombre, de apariencia campesina. Merried intenta alcansarlo, cuando se cae al suelo, por que un hombre le agarra el pie.**

**Merried en el suelo, estira la mano, y ve como su hermano se aleja**

**De un golpe en la cara hace que el tipo lo suelte va corriendo donde su hermano, pero otro hombre le golpea por detrás. Cae al suelo semiinconsciente, solo escucha un disparo, y ve a una persona frente a ella con una pistola, disparándoles a los hombres y se duerme.**

**Estas bien- dijo el hombre que le había salvado la vida**

**Eso creo- dijo tocándose la cabeza- Y MICHEL DONDE ESTA MICHEL- se puso a gritar**

**Chuu- hizo callar el hombre- nos encontraran**

**RPD- dijo merried- patrulla delta de racoon?- termino preguntando merried**

**Bueno, entiendes algo- dijo el hombre- yo soy Leon scoth Kennedy, de la patrulla de racoon city- dijo leon estirándole la mano**

**Merried swant, pertenezco a cinta negra de el club de kung fu- dijo estrechando la mano- que esta pasando?- pregunta merried**

**Lo que pasa, que la plaga no fue completamente destruida, asiendo que vuelva a surgir. Los de la plaga tienen una especie de conexión con los zombis, de la infección de umbrella. Formaron una nueva secta, esta ves titulada "los cruzados"- dijo leon- eh sido enviado para investigar la situación**

**- yo no puedo ayudar cierto?- pregunto merried**

**A todo esto, que haces aquí- pegunta leon**

**Vengo huyendo de las plagas de Canadá- respondió merried**

**Nunca pensé que tendría otra ashley- dijo leon dando un suspiro**

**Ashley?- pregunta merried**

**Si, ashley, la hija del presidente, en una misión de los iluminados la tuve que rescatar **


End file.
